This invention relates to an oxygen breathing device, in particular for providing oxygen to passengers or crew of an aircraft, the device comprising an oxygen source for providing pressurized oxygen, a valve connected to the oxygen source via a pressure line, a control unit for controlling said valve, and at least one nozzle for dispensing the oxygen passing through said valve.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for supplying oxygen to a person, in particular a flight passenger, using an oxygen breathing device.